Team U.S.A.
|- | align="center" | |- | align="center" | |} Team U.S.A. is a Grifball team created by a group of friends. Its roster is comprised mostly of players of the Rookie Summer League playoffs. The team made their debut in the GBWL09 season on the Rookie tier (>_> Moocow). History Formation After the Summer league, DlGITAL PAIN and Snikklefritz joined Breast and Explosions, a team that ImShad made which only lasted a week. Then, they joined Team Dynasty with blue collar kid, a free agent runner from Los Hijos de Lopez. Dynasty re-failed within a week. So blue collar, DlGITAL, and Snikkle decided to start a team with DlGITAL being captain. They named the team "bom boom ba". They needed a 4th player though. One day, they needed a 4th for the bum rush. They asked B Marshall 15, a free agent hybrid, to play with them. He accepted, and the team almost pulled off an upset vs 9th Wonders (Zeg, Joepro, Zebra and Highlnd) losing a close 5-4 game in the first round. bom boom ba was up 4-2, but the Nines battled back to win when Zeg hit an unsuspecting blue collar to score the winning goal. In the next bum rush, they met the Nines again in Round 2. Only this time without Zeg, but bom boom ba lost again 5-4. Bom boom ba's luck finally turned around in one bum rush when they played Bleep Bloop! in the first round. Things looked bad early on as Bleep Bloop took a 4-2 lead. Then the comeback started when Digital gets the ball off the tip off and gets a good double stiff arm and scores to make it 4-3. Roster Current DlGITAL PAIN * Team Captain * Position: Tank * Seasons played: GBSML08 (Silent Assasains), GBWL09 (Team U.S.A.) Snikklefritz * Position: Hybrid * Seasons played: GBSML08 (Blarg!), GBWL09 (Team U.S.A.) blue collar kid * Position: Trick Runner * Seasons played: GBSML08 (Los Hijos de Lopez), GBWL09 (Team U.S.A.) B Marshall 15 * Team Co-captain * Position: Hybrid * Seasons played: GBSL08 (Neoseeker), GBSML08 (Los Hijos de Lopez), GBWL09 (Team U.S.A.) AppleaciosLori * Position: Tank * Seasons played: GBSL08 (Chupathingy), GBSML08 (Death on Call), GBWL09 (9th Wonders before season, currently on Team U.S.A.) STEEL PULSE69 * Position: Tank * Seasons played: GBWL09 (Team U.S.A.) GBWL09 Schedule and Results Week 1: Team U.S.A. 7 - Bunnies of Death 2 Stats: *blue collar kid: -12 k/d spread, 5 scores, 56% scoring average *B Marshall 15: +13 k/d spread, 2 scores,54% Batting average, 50% Scoring average, 52% Combined average. *DlGITAL PAIN: +16 k/d spread, 56% Batting Average *Snikklefritz: +5 k/d spread, 51% Batting Average Team U.S.A. 7 - The Nerd Herd 2 Stats: *blue collar kid: 4 scores, -1 k/d spread, 57% scoring average *B Marshall 15: 2 scores, +22 k/d spread, 71% Batting Average, 40% scoring average, 56% Combined average *Snikklefritz: 1 score, +17 k/d spread, 58% Batting Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +6 k/d spread, 56% Batting Average. Week 2: Team U.S.A. 8 - CRI Hammer 1 Stats: *B Marshall 15: -18 k/d spread, 8 scores, 62% Batting Average *Snikklefritz: +35 k/d spread, 64% Batting Average *SaYkRed: -17 k/d spread, 35% Batting Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +42 k/d spread, 66% Batting Average Team U.S.A. 9 - United European Grifball Team 0 Stats: *B Marshall 15: -3 k/d spread, 7 scores, 100% Scoring Average, 68% Combined Average *Snikklefritz: +19 k/d spread, 1 score, 71% Batting Average, 61% Combined Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +15 k/d spread, 1 score, 64% Batting Average *SaYkRed: +12 k/d spread, 65% Batting Average Week 3: Team U.S.A. defeats The Blue Mudkipz via forfeit. Team U.S.A. 8 - Bunnies of Death 1 Stats: *B Marshall 15: -5 k/d spread, 6 scores, 75% Scoring Average, 60% Combined Average *Snikklefritz: +30 k/d spread, 1 score, 62% Batting Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +37 k/d spread, 1 score, 67% Batting Average *SaYkRed: -14 k/d spread, 41% Batting Average Week 4: Team U.S.A. 8 - The Nerd Herd 2 Stats: *blue collar kid: -8 k/d spread, 3 scores, 50% Scoring Average *B Marshall 15: -3 k/d spread, 3 scores, 100% Scoring Average, 65% Combined Average *Snikklefritz: +15 k/d spread, 1 score, 69% Batting Average, 60% Combined Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +16 k/d spread, 1 score, 74% Batting Average, 50% Combined Average Team U.S.A. defeats United European Grifball Team via forfeit. Week 5: Team U.S.A. 6 - CRI Hammer 3 Stats: *blue collar kid: -16 k/d spread, 4 scores, 44% Scoring Average *B Marshall 15: +27 k/d spread, 2 scores, 68% Batting Average, 59% Combined Average *Snikklefritz: +12 k/d spread, 57% Batting Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +9 k/d spread, 56% Batting Average Team U.S.A. defeats The Blue Mudkipz via forfeit. Playoffs Round 1: Team U.S.A. 9 - The Ways and Means Committee 0 Stats: *blue collar kid: +9 k/d spread, 4 scores, 54% Batting Average, 50% Scoring Average, 52% Combined Average *B Marshall 15: +12 k/d spread, 3 scores, 60% Batting Average, 49% Combined Average *Snikklefritz: +28 k/d spread, 2 scores, 65% Batting Average, 53% Combined Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +18 k/d spread, 58% Batting Average Round 2 (Sweet 16): Team U.S.A. 9 - Cheap Ass Giraffes 0 Stats: *blue collar kid: -5 k/d spread, 4 scores, 50% Scoring Average *B Marshall 15: +22 k/d spread, 3 scores, 64% Batting Average, 46% Combined Average, 1 Killtastrophe *Snikklefritz: +19 k/d spread, 1 score, 60% Batting Average, 43% Combined Average, 1 Killtastrophe *DlGITAL PAIN: +24 k/d spread, 1 score, 65% Batting Average, 3 Killing Sprees. Round 3 (Elite 8): Team U.S.A. 8 - Team Schooly D 1 Stats: *blue collar kid: -4 k/d spread, 5 scores, 50% Scoring Average *B Marshall 15: +27 k/d spread, 1 score, 60% Batting Average *Snikklefritz: +13 k/d spread, 1 score, 57% Batting Average *DlGITAL PAIN: +31 k/d spread, 1 score, 65% Batting Average External Links * Grifball.com Team Page Category:Team